denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel
Daniel (다니엘, Daniel) is a character in Denma. Summary His hair is ivory and unusual shape. He wears a white suit on a black dress shirt and a white tie. Gloves are black. This is White Police Guards's costume. Biography Past About 10 years ago He's the one of characters of The Idolatry of Web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He was an assassin of the Goel Orthodox Church and sent to the zealot to kill Caesar, the leader of Blank of the planet Synagogue. He uses Liquid Mimicry ability and pass through the drainage hole, and he cuts Caesar's right arm by liquid beam emission, but when he hears his words, he gets caught by his guards, Gaya, and by chance he stands on the Blank side. In discipline, Caesar is a master, and Gaya is a senior disciple, and he's a general disciple. Instead he also taught Gaya about the many customs of the gangland and the information that only the assassin knows, such as the situation of the universe eight. He feels nervous that Gaya has hidden dangerous powers. Later, he becomes an executive but still struggles with back-up work with new leader of Blank, Karp, and Gaya. In a sermon of Blank, he was gave a tough answer to the story, and later the newcomer Vashti makes a similar remark, he feels a sense of demeaning. After the end of the sermon, he makes a suggestion to Vashti, clearing it together, then separating her head and body and killing her. In fact, Vashti was the assassin who tried to kill Caesar, and her dead body was settled by him and Gaya. 1 year 1 month ago In God's Lover (104), after God stole the bomb, the butler of Duke of Gosan reports to the Gosan that the bomb was stolen. Gosan calls him. He visits the butler of Duke of Gosan by opening a portal-like circular space, and grabs his head. God manipulates the cafe's robot and runs and visits the culprit and beats him. He received Gosan's orders and he teleports and beats the cafe's robot and bring the cafe's robot and culprit to planet Terra. Gosan knocks out the cafe's robot with a baseball bat and orders he doesn't want the avatar and he want him to bring the one that actually put his hand on the bomb. God visits and brings a bomb for gift to the owner of planet Bella and says there's someone who's trying to start a war between Bella and Terra with this and if he didn't stop a bomb from getting assembled, it would have a war. At this time, he's teleports and comes and knocks down the robot and brings the owner of the planet Bella to Gosan. Gosan asks the owner of the planet Bella is the guy who messed with his bomb. The owner of the planet returned safely in a few days drunk. The owner of planet Bella say goodbye to him that please send his regard to his brother and tell him that he'll invite him to Bella soon. 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (6), it reveals that currently, the planet Aorica is dozens of Quanx abilities delicately put together, which delicately form what appears to be a planet, and that is the proof that the White Police Guards which is the Duke left Gosan never disbanded, and rather, it still exists to this day. Current time In 15. A.E. (2), a month later, he brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. In Kuan's Fridge (100) - Ch.631, Lot holds to Orange hair's beheaded head and says to the old man that it looked like their junior Duke lacks some manners, and this is just to make his point. He teleports and says that, the Duke isn't lacks manners, and he judging from his looks and the attitude, he must be that "Lot" who uses Combination skills. Lot says to him that he doesn't know him, background guy number three, and he doesn't call "Lot" him because he's his senior, and he should go get his master. He says for his fallen brethren whose head Lot just beheaded, he'll finish him where he stand. Lot angry and says to him that he can't finish him. Federick calls to Lot and shouts that, does he even know what's going on right now. Lot says to Daniel that he should zip it and as for him, he'll swallow his filthy mouth in one bite. He says it's gross. Lot answers to Federick that he's at harem where their spoiled little Duke Gosan is, and apparently, he's gonna teach a lesson to his dogs that betrayed their master, and their little self-righteous Duke here who just kept the leash on and never bothered to give two shits about his guard dogs is going to get rid of his old dogs with his new ones, when all they did was getting fed up with his negligence. Lot throws beheaded Orange hair's head to him and asks that, he would be pissed off or now. At this time, Lot bites his face part and spits it. The old man angry and shouts that Lot is crazy. Lot says he's not the one who's crazy, and Gosan is, and he needs to have a word with him. His face part is recovering, and he says his master is busy. Lot cuts his neck, but immediately after the attack, his neck is attached so virtually no effect. He rams Lot into a wall. The White Police Guards and Gosan arrive to him. Gosan asks that what Lot is doing here, and what happened to those guards he sent, and he sees Orange hair's severed head. Gosan says Lot is annoying little prick, and he's always noisy and disrespectful, so he never liked him. Lot shouts that after everything they've done for Gosan, and this is how he treat them, and he can't throw them away like a piece of trash, and they didn't betray him, and he abandoned them, and if the Duke was still alive, he would've slapped him on his face or a paper bag whatever. A White Police Guards member says to Lot that he's crazy son of a bitch. Gosan orders to the White Police Guards member that he should wait. Gosan says it's a mess everywhere, and he let some dogs loose and they stab his back. Gosan takes out the Causality Calculator and says the courier ships just randomly start a fight with the El's. Gosan breaks the Causality Calculator like Duke. Gosan says screw it, whatever happens, happens, and he orders to White Police Guards that they should let Lot go. Gosan says listen to him and listen well, El's new guard, he should go back to El right now and tell him that the El's get ready for war. The Director of Pax Industries sees this situation through hologram. He appears. The Director of Pax Industries tries to go to Gosan's room. A White Police Guards member and he stop the Director of Pax Industries, because Gosan is sleeping right now, maybe some other time he can meet him. The Director of Pax Industries angry and shouts to him that why wouldn't Gosan be sleeping, and he should get out of his way, right now. The Director of Pax Industries opens the door. He says what the hell, and the White Police Guards member says what's the matter with the Director of Pax Industries. The Director of Pax Industries shouts that Gosan is idiot, and he shoots a gun to him who's sleeping. He says to the Director of Pax Industries that if he look at it from their shoes. The Director of Pax Industries says that this had nothing to do with Daniel or his jobs, and this was between him and Gosan. A person calls the Director of Pax Industries on the telephone. The Director of Pax Industries hangs up. The Director of Pax Industries says that the White Police Guards worried that they'd take the blame for this, 'cause they were the guards on duty, but it was his call, so they doesn't have to worry about that. The Director of Pax Industries says that in case the White Police Guards forgot their arrangements, there are only two people in this house whose orders they must follow, Gosan and him, what they just witnessed was a fight between their two masters, so they see, there was never any room for them to intervene in the first place, there's no need to blame themselves. The Director of Pax Industries orders that the White Police Guards should stop getting all antsy and return back to their posts, and they should stay where they tell them to stay and wait for further instructions as they always do. Mayhen opens door and says to the Director of Pax Industries that an urgent message from the El's. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 6 months later, the Director of Pax Industries calls Gosan an emergency call. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for Gosan's own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, he says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Ringed Baldhead come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike is doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful Dike is but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Quanx Abilities *Teleportation **Interplanetary Teleportation: He's opening a portal-like circular space. The White Police Guards are all combat Hyper-Quanxs capable of Interplanetary Teleportation. *Liquid Mimicry **Reforming ***Regenerative Healing Factor *Slash Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Water attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's a member of the security guard which is belong the Gosan family. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Daniel is playable character. Trivia *The name Daniel refers to the biblical character Daniel. And the word Daniel is Hebrew דָּנִיּאֵל origin. It means "God is my judge". *He's the protagonist of The Idolatry of Web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. link (Spoiler) (Korean) He appeared on the second cover. *Fan arts **April 11, 2014 - Source **May 20, 2014 - Source **May 21, 2014 - Source **June 23, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **Small image, Big image - 2015 **September 24, 2015 - Source **October 14, 2015 - Source **October 20, 2015 - Source **October 28, 2015 - Source **link Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gosan family Category:White Police Guards